The Melody of Elegy
by Nagano Yuugi
Summary: Aku tahu bahwa kau pemain handal, memojokkan aku dalam palung batin yang telah kau buat. Alur yang kau ciptakan pun nyaris sempurna. Namun kau hampir lupa, lantunan musik yang penuh goresan elegi itu tetaplah milikku. Nada-nada menyayat hati yang terangkai dikala senja hari itu jugalah milikku. Bagiku, kau tak berarti apa-apa.
1. Prologue

"Aku tahu bahwa kau pemain handal, memojokkan aku dalam palung batin yang telah kau buat. Alur yang kau ciptakan pun nyaris sempurna. Namun kau hampir lupa, lantunan musik yang penuh goresan elegi itu tetaplah milikku. Nada-nada menyayat hati yang terangkai dikala senja hari itu jugalah milikku. Bagiku, kau tak berarti apa-apa."

"Aku masih mencintaimu, seperti dahulu. Dan aku berharap perasaanmu padaku juga masih sama. Meskipun kau seringkali terluka karenaku."

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : "Bleach", by Tite Kubo**

 **Story : Original by Nagano Yuugi**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genres : Crime/Tragedy/Romance**

 **Main Pair : Rukia K. & Ichigo K.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _The Melody of Elegy_**

* * *

~Prologue~

Taman Kota Karakura, 20 Maret, pukul 16.30

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam sedang duduk santai di sebuah bangku panjang yang terlindung dari sengatan Sang Surya oleh sebuah pohon besar menghadap danau sambil sesekali memejamkan mata indahnya yang beriris violet. Ia membiarkan helaian rambut lembutnya sedikit bergoyang ketika angin senja dengan nakal membelainya. Ia sangat lelah. Seharian ini ia harus mengurusi berkas-berkas kepindahannya yang hanya tinggal seminggu lagi. Beberapa kali ia menghembuskan nafas berat, seolah berharap pikiran kalutnya akan sedikit terkurangi dengan melakukan hal itu.

Sebuah nada lembut berdering dari smartphone-nya menandakan adanya telepon masuk, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak. Dengan sedikit menyipit dia melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya itu. Ia mendengus dan terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , ada apa?" tanya gadis itu tanpa basa-basi setelah mengucapkan salam kepada seseorang di seberang.

"Hey, jangan terlalu tegang begitu Rukia.. Bukankah aku sudah mengingatkanmu agar sedikit lebih santai?" sahut suara laki-laki di seberang. Sedikit terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan langsung dari teman kecil sekaligus rekan sepekerjaannya itu.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan basa-basi tidak penting seperti yang kau inginkan, Renji. Katakan apa maumu," ucap sang gadis bernama Rukia itu. Kata-katanya cukup dingin sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Ayolah, Rukia.. Jangan terlalu tegang begi—"

"Akan kututup jika kau meneleponku hanya untuk membicarakan hal yang tak penting," sela gadis bermahkota hitam itu tanpa menghiraukan dengusan dari orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya melalui telepon.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi begini..."

Laki-laki itu mulai mengatakan keperluannya menelepon gadis itu. Hening sejenak. Gadis itu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh lawan bicaranya dengan teliti. Beberapa kali dia mengangguk mengerti sambil berguman lirih. Sepertinya mereka sedang terlibat pembicaraan yang sangat serius.

" _Wakatta_. Besok aku sendiri yang akan pergi menemui orang itu," tanggapan singkat itulah yang terlontar dari mulut Rukia setelah terdiam sekian lama mendengarkan penjelasan dari Renji.

"Rukia, kau tidak perlu melakukannya jika kau tak ingin. Jangan pernah memaksakan diri." Renji berbicara dengan nada yang pelan, namun masih bisa didengarkan dengan jelas oleh Rukia. Nada suaranya terdengar khawatir atas apa yang akan dilakukan oleh rekannya.

Menyadari perubahan suara Renji, lantas Rukia bermaksud menenangkannya dengan berucap, "Dasar, bodoh! Kau tahu kan kalau aku adalah Rukia Kuchiki!? Tenangkanlah dirimu Renji, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Beberapa detik terlewat tanpa suara diantara mereka.

"Aku sangat ingin percaya padamu Rukia, tapi aku benar-benar menghawatirkanmu," Renji akhirnya membuka percakapan lagi.

"Percayalah, kau tidak perlu merasa seperti itu. Kau tahu kan kalau aku bukan anak kecil lagi? Hehehe...," hibur Rukia dengan tawa yang sengaja ia lafalkan dalam suku kata, berharap agar teman masa kecilnya itu sedikit tenang.

"Baiklah, aku akan percaya padamu," ucap Renji pada akhirnya. "Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan memaksakan diri seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu," tambahnya, terdengar ia menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Aku janji," kata Rukia sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang bahkan tak akan disadari oleh lawan bicaranya. " _Arigatou_ , Renji...," ucapnya kemudian.

" _Douita ._ Berhati-hatilah," balas Renji.

Rukia menutup teleponnya setelah mengucapkan salam. Ia kembali terdiam. Langit senja mulai menunjukkan pendar indahnya. Warna jingga yang begitu menenangkan menyelubungi megahnya langit sore di Kota Karakura. Pikiran Rukia menerawang jauh pada masa lalunya. Kilasan-kilasan memori yang selama ini selalu ia simpan, kini mulai menyeruak kembali. Timbul dan tenggelam. Bayangan seseorang dari masa lalu yang mati-matian ia kubur, kini muncul kembali. Violetnya berkaca-kaca.

" _Kami-sama_ , aku mohon tetaplah bersamaku. Berkahilah langkahku," lirihnya sambil memejamkan mata. Ia menahan gejolak di dalam hatinya sambil berdo'a dan menahan agar _amethyst_ -nya tak meluruhkan air mata. Ia berdo'a dengan segenap raga dan jiwa, dengan segenap pikiran danketulusan perasaan agar Tuhan tak meninggalkannya.

"Keluarlah, aku tahu kau di sini..," ucap Rukia tiba-tiba tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia menyedekapkan tangannya di atas perut rampingnya.

Beberapa saat berlalu tanpa ada yang berubah membuat Rukia refleks menarik sebuah pistol dari paha kanan yang terlindung gaun pendeknya. Ia selalu menyembunyikan senjata api – _revolver_ \- di kedua pahanya. Pakaiannya akan menyamarkan senjata itu dari pandangan banyak orang. Ia hampir saja menarik pelatuknya ke arah yang sejak tadi dicurigainya jika orang yang dia ajak bicara tidak segera menampakkan diri.

"Yo, Rukia!"

Rukia berdiri dari bangku yang sedari tadi di dudukinya ketika mengetahui siapa yang ada di sana bersamanya. Matanya sedikit membulat menunjukkan keterkejutan sesaat setelah orang yang dimaksud menunjukkan diri, lalu dengan segera ia memperbaiki mimik muka dan pandangannya. Pistol yang sebelumnya Rukia arahkan pada orang itu diturunkan perlahan, namun belum ia simpan kembali. Mereka saling tatap seakan dengan melakukan hal itu, mereka dapat berbincang melalui isyarat mata.

Angin senja yang awalnya biasa saja, entah kenapa terasa semakin dingin. Selaras dengan langit senja yang mulai berubah menjadi keunguan. Di hadapan Rukia kini adalah seorang laki-laki yang dikenalnya dengan sangat baik. Pistol masih digenggamnya dengan erat. Hawa dingin mulai menusuk permukaan kulitnya. Matanya masih mengawasi orang yang sekarang berhadapan dengannya. Gadis pemilik iris violet itu selalu bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya di balik ketenangannya. Ia memang telah menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, tapi ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa orang ini yang sejak tadi memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya.

"Kau masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku berjumpa denganmu," ujar laki-laki itu dengan tatapan lembut dan senyum yang hanya bisa diartikan oleh gadis di hadapannya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Rukia."

Mata Rukia membulat setelah mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir laki-laki di hadapannya kini. Ia menatap tak percaya pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Namun segera saja ia tersadar dan memperbaiki semuanya dengan memasang kembali wajah tenangnya. Pistol yang ia bawa disematkannya lagi di pahanya setelah yakin bahwa laki-laki di depannya saat ini tidak akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang akan membahayakan dirinya. Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Detik detik yang terlewat terasa begitu membekukan. Mata bertemu mata. Manik bertemu manik. _Amethyst_ bertemu _amber_.

Dalam diam mereka saling menyapa. Melalui tatapan mata mereka saling bicara. Yang dipandang dan yang memandang, ada banyak memori di antara keduanya. Tetap diam dan saling tatap, disaksikan oleh Sang Senja yang mulai tergantikan Sang Purnama.

~Prologue End~

* * *

Author's note:

First fanfict dari saya sebagai orang baru di FFn ini. Maafkan jika masih ada typo yang bertebaran, EYD yang nggak sesuai, atau pemilihan diksi yang kurang tepat. (/_\\)

Ini masih prolog sih, jadi belum cerita inti. wkwkwk

Bagi readers yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca, saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika kalian juga menyempatkan waktu untuk me-review. :)

Oke, sepertinya saya sudah terlalu banyak bicara.

Akhir kata, Jaa ne~ ^^


	2. A Small Love Song

The Melody of Elegy updated.

Terima kasih bagi readers yang sudah review. Saatnya balas review satu-satu dulu ^_^

 **baramjji** : Hehehe.. Ditunggu terus ya updatenya. Thanks for review :)

 **Izumi Kagawa** : Thanks for review-nya, senpai. Ini sudah sangat berusaha menghindari typo ^_^

 **Naruzhea AiChi** : Memang belum bisa ketebak jalan ceritanya. Keep reading ya! :D

 **Alzena Ridasmara** : Wah, ini baru bisa update sebulan sekali.. Akan diusahakan bisa update lebih cepat. :')

 **haruna aoi** : Hehehe.. Seperti itu lah.. Keep reading ya! :)

 **Azura Kuchiki** : Ada kok Romance-nya. Ini chapter 1 full slight romance. :3

Over all : Thanks for review... \\(^o^)/

.

.

.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau pemain handal, memojokkan aku dalam palung batin yang telah kau buat. Alur yang kau ciptakan pun nyaris sempurna. Namun kau hampir lupa, lantunan musik yang penuh goresan elegi itu tetaplah milikku. Nada-nada menyayat hati yang terangkai dikala senja hari itu jugalah milikku. Bagiku, kau tak berarti apa-apa."

"Aku masih mencintaimu, seperti dahulu. Dan aku berharap perasaanmu padaku juga masih sama. Meskipun kau seringkali terluka karenaku."

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : "Bleach", by Tite Kubo**

 **Story : Original by Nagano Yuugi**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genres : Crime/Tragedy/Romance**

 **Main Pair : Rukia K. & Ichigo K.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _The Melody of Elegy_**

* * *

~Chapter 1~

A Small Love Song

.

Sebuah Everest hitam memecah malam dengan melaju di jalanan Kota Karakura yang mulai lenggang. Sang pengemudi terlihat begitu mahir mengemudikan mobil berbodi besar itu. Sesekali ia melakukan manuver tajam dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi ketika jalan yang dilalui cukup sepi. Mobil itu menurut saja pada pengemudi yang menjalankannya. Ya, seorang laki-laki bersurai langit senja yang sedang mengemudikannya itu adalah majikannya selama ini. Ia telah menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana tingkah laku dan apapun yang dilakukan sang majikan ketika mengendarainya, ia mengetahui semuanya. Seperti setahun yang lalu, malam ini mobil Everest hitam itu lagi-lagi akan menjadi saksi bisu ikatan penting antara dua insan yang sedang duduk nyaman di dalam lindungan tubuhnya.

Ada dua orang manusia berjenis kelamin berbeda di dalam tubuh sang hitam. Sang Pengemudi, laki-laki bersurai jingga yang memiliki iris mata amber dan seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang memiliki iris mata violet, _amethyst_. Sang laki-laki fokus pada jalanan yang dilaluinya sambil sesekali melihat ke arah gadis di sampingnya yang entah kenapa tetap bungkam sejak mereka bertemu, dan gadis yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sambil tetap memperhatikan jalanan dari jendela di sampingnya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Malam kian menunjukkan sisi gelapnya ketika tiba-tiba laki-laki bersurai jingga itu meminggirkan mobil dan menghentikannya. Sepertinya ia mulai tak tahan dengan kediaman dan kekakuan itu.

"Rukia, katakan sesuatu. Jangan terus-menerus mendiamkanku seperti itu," ucap lirih laki-laki beriris amber memecah kebisuan di antara mereka. Matanya kini menatap sang gadis yang masih saja melihat ke kaca di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu masih bergeming dalam duduknya, membuat laki-laki itu sedikit gemas dengan kelakuannya itu. Pandangannya berubah sendu ketika memori dalam otaknya memutar kembali peristiwa-peristiwa tak menyenangkan yang pernah dialaminya dan menempatkan gadis yang ada di sebelahnya kini sebagai korban. Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, akhirnya dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia membuka kaitan sabuk pengaman yang sejak tadi membelit pinggangnya. Ia menyerongkan badan, melekukkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis di sampingnya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Ia ingin memulai semuanya dari awal. Ia ingin, sekali lagi jika Tuhan mengizinkan, bersama dengan bidadari bersurai sehitam jelaga itu dan memperbaiki semuanya.

Tubuhnya semakin mendekat, hingga ada suara lembut yang menyadarkannya. Membawa sang laki-laki kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya ke alam nyata.

"Saya sangat lelah, Kurosaki- _san_ ," satu kalimat singkat yang terucap dari mulut Rukia dengan kuat menarik kesadaran laki-laki yang dipanggil Kurosaki itu. Ambernya membulat mendengar satu kalimat dari bibir manis gadis di sampingnya. Sementara itu masih dengan menghadap ke arah luar yang hanya berisikan semak-semak gelap, Rukia menambahkan, "Saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika Anda mau mengantarkan saya pulang sekarang juga."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Pikiran Sang Kurosaki benar-benar dipaksa bekerja sangat keras kali ini. Mengapa Rukia memanggilnya seperti itu? Mengapa gadis itu tidak memanggil dirinya dengan nama kecil seperti biasanya? Mengapa Rukia terus-menerus mendiamkannya seperti ini? Ah..! Kurosaki sadar. Ia memang pernah membuat gadis yang bersamanya kini tersakiti begitu dalam. Tapi... Tapi itu bukan mutlak kemauannya. Pandangannya tetap melekat pada Rukia yang sekalipun tak menolehnya sejak mereka masuk ke dalam Everest hitam itu. Ingatannya kembali berputar. Jika kejadian waktu itu dapat ia hindarkan dari sang gadis, ia akan mati-matian melakukan yang terbaik asalkan Rukia tidak pernah menanggung dan mengalami hal seburuk itu.

Merasa perkataannya tidak digubris, Rukia akhirnya menoleh. Matanya yang lebar sedikit membulat ketika ia mendapati tatapan mata laki-laki di sampingnya. Cukup dekat. Seperti apa yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya, mata bertemu mata. Laki-laki bersurai jingga itu akhirnya tersadar segera memakai sabuk pengamannya kembali. Ia mulai fokus pada kendaraannya lagi. Rukia segera mengalihkan padangannya ke depan. Ia melihat jalanan lenggang yang akan dilaluinya.

" _Gomen nasai_ , Rukia. Akan kuantar kau pulang," ucapnya sambil tersenyum memandang Rukia. Tulus. Senyum yang selama ini hanya ia berikan kepada gadis bermahkota hitam dan beriris violet itu. Gadis itu menoleh dan membalas singkat senyum itu dengan senyuman yang tak kalah tulus, lalu kembali ke posisinya semula yaitu menatap jalanan lurus di depannya. Perlahan-lahan, mobil hitam berbodi besar itupun mulai melaju kembali dengan masih meninggalkan keheningan yang tercipta kembali diantara kedua orang yang sedang kalut dalam pikiran mereka.

'Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu, Ichigo. Seharusnya aku tak bersikap seperti ini,' batin Rukia meruntuki tingkah lakunya sendiri. Ia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali lalu menarik nafas panjang. Rumahnya masih cukup jauh dari daerah ini. Salahkan pria berambut jingga ini karena telah mengajaknya makan di tempat yang berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya. Ia benar-benar lelah. Masih ada waktu sekitar 45 menit untuk sampai di rumah, Rukia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk istirahat sejenak. Ia menata duduknya agar lebih nyaman. Gaun selututnya ia benahi agar kedua pistol – _revolver_ \- yang tersimpan di masing-masing pahanya dapat tertutupi sempurna.

Ichigo Kurosaki. Itulah nama lengkap laki-laki bersurai jingga dan bermata amber yang saat ini mengemudikan Everest hitam dengan ditemani oleh Rukia Kuchiki, salah satu perempuan yang sangat berarti baginya. Ia dan gadis ini mempunyai suatu ikatan tak kentara yang sangat kuat. Dulu dan kini, bahkan ia berharap ikatannya dengan Rukia dapat selamanya terjaga hingga Tuhan memanggil mereka. Amethyst itu, bagi sang amber adalah sebagian hidupnya. Asal dapat bersama sang gadis, Ichigo rela melakukan apapun. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia harus mempertaruhkan semua yang dimiliki.

Ichigo menoleh sebentar ke arah Rukia. Gadis itu terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya. Ichigo tersenyum, getir. Ia mengingat kembali perkataan Rukia sebelumnya. Dia yang tak mau melihatnya, dia yang selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika Ichigo ingin menanyakan hal-hal yang lebih sensitif, dan yang paling parah adalah Rukia yang tak lagi memanggil dengan nama kecilnya. Hatinya sangat sakit.

'Mengapa kau berubah? _Anata ga saisho o ketsujō_ , _Love_ **(1)** ,' batin Ichigo. Ia melajukan kembali Everest hitamnya kembali dengan fokus setelah memastikan Rukia telah terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya yang damai.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, mobil Ichigo sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Kuchiki. Sebuah rumah yang cukup besar nan mewah dengan pohon-pohon rindang dan berbagai tanaman bunga penghias halaman yang sangat terawat membuat kesan artistik dari rumah ini begitu kentara. Tanda bahwa pemilik rumah selalu mempercayakan urusan pertamanan kepada para ahlinya.

Mendengar bunyi mobil yang berhenti di halaman, seorang laki-laki yang tidak terlalu tinggi berambut hitam sepipi keluar dari dalam rumah dengan tergesa. Sepertinya ia sudah terlatih untuk selalu peka terhadap semua perubahan kondisi yang ada di sekelilingnya. Perlahan Ichigo keluar dari mobilnya. Begitu mengenali siapa yang keluar dari pintu kemudi, laki-laki bersurai hitam itu langsung menuju ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo menatap laki-laki itu dengan tenang sambil tersenyum menyapa.

"Selamat malam, Kurosaki- _sama_ ," sapanya.

"Selamat malam juga, Hanatarou," balas Ichigo singkat dengan suara yang dibuatnya sepelan mungkin. "Aku hanya ingin mengatarkan Rukia," tambahnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Rukia yang masih ada di dalam mobil menggunakan isyarat dagunya.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Hanatarou oleh Ichigo itu langsung saja melirik ke arah kaca mobil yang samar-samar memperlihatkan Rukia di dalamnya.

"Kurosaki- _sama_... Apa yang terja—,"

"Ssstt...," Ichigo segera menempelkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya dan mengisyaratkan agar Hanatarou diam. "Suaramu bisa membangunkannya. Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan," tambahnya.

Hanatarou yang mengerti maksud Ichigo langsung saja membuka pintu gerbang dan mempersilahkan mobil Ichigo masuk ke halaman kediaman Kuchiki. Ichigo yang telah kembali ke belakang kemudi segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan memasukkannya ke halaman rumah mewah itu. Di sampingnya, Rukia masih tertidur lelap. Ichigo mengembangkan senyumnya begitu tulus sebelum keluar dari mobilnya kembali dan disambut oleh Hanatarou yang telah menutup pintu gerbang.

"Aku sendiri yang akan mengantarnya ke dalam," ucap Ichigo kepada Hanatarou. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Ichigo tadi bernada layaknya sebuah perintah yang tidak dapat ditolak. Hanatarou paham benar bahwa membantah seorang Kurosaki Ichigo bukanlah keputusan yang bijak, akhirnya dia memilih untuk diam saja. Ia menghela nafas.

"Baik, Kurosaki- _sama_. Silakan..." ucap Hanatarou akhirnya dengan memaksakan seulas senyum dari bibirnya.

Dengan cepat, Hanatarou membuka pintu rumah bagian depan kediaman Kuchiki dan menutupnya kembali ketika Ichigo saduh berada di dalam rumah. Ichigo mengikuti Hanatarou dengan kedua tangannya menggendong tubuh mungil Rukia yang masih tertidur lelap. Lengan kanan Ichigo difungsikan untuk menyangga bagian tengkuk hingga punggung, sedangkan lengan kirinya difungsikan untuk merengkuh lutut Rukia. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar kelelahan hingga tidak sadar bahwa ia telah berada di dalam rumah yang selama ini telah menjadi tempatnya tinggal. Saat ini, tubuh Ichigo dan Rukia saling bersentuhan. Ketika berjalan, Ichigo dapat merasakan keberadaan dua pistol yang disembunyikan Rukia pada kedua pahanya. Dua buah pistol jenis revolver yang selama ini menjadi bagian dari alat perlindungan diri gadis itu.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar sang gadis Kuchiki. Sebuah pintu yang cukup sederhana untuk ukuran rumah mewah seperti kediaman Kuchiki ini. Meskipun terlihat sederhana, ukiran yang tergambar pada pintu tersebut tidak dapat dianggap biasa karena masih menimbulkan kesan artistik bagi orang-orang yang memandangnya. Kuchiki Byakuya, kakak Rukia, pasti telah mempercayakan desain _indoor_ dan _outdoor_ rumah ini pada salah satu arsitek termasyur yang ada di Jepang.

Hanatarou yang berada di depan Ichigo dan Rukia segera membukakan pintu kamar dengan perlahan untuk meminimalisir suara yang mungkin saja tercipta. Setelah pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, ia segera memberikan ruang yang cukup untuk Ichigo agar laki-laki beriris amber itu dapat masuk ke kamar Nona Muda-nya. Ichigo berjalan ke arah ranjang Rukia dengan langkah-langkah yang tenang. Hanatarou mengamati mereka dari belakang, di luar pintu kamar Rukia. Ia menatap nanar pada punggung lebar Ichigo dalam diam. Walaupun tak semuanya, ia sedikit memahami bagaimana perasaan dan ikatan antara dua insan itu. Sang Pangeran dan Sang Putri.

Ichigo menidurkan Rukia di atas ranjang dengan hati-hati takut jika gadis itu terganggu dalam tidurnya. Ia berlutut di samping ranjang Rukia. Tak lupa, ia merapatkan selimut yang akan melindungi gadis manisnya itu dari dinginnya udara malam. Ichigo menatap wajah damai Rukia sekali lagi dengan mata beriris sewarna senjanya. Seulas senyum tercetak dari bibirnya, tulus.

"Ichi..." panggil Rukia pada Ichigo yang membuat sang laki-laki bermata amber sedikit terkejut. Matanya masih terpejam. Rukia memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, padahal sebelumnya gadis itu memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga. Ia bimbang, apakah Rukia terbangun? Ataukah hanya mengigau?

"Sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali," bisik Ichigo lirih. Dapat dipastikan bahwa hanya dirinya dan Rukia yang dapat mendengar bisikannya itu.

Setelahnya, Ichigo segera bangkit dari posisinya dan menghampiri Hanatarou yang masih setia menunggu di depan kamar Rukia. Ia ingin meminta Hanatarou untuk meninggalkannya bersama Rukia sejenak.

"Hanatarou, bolehkah aku bersama Rukia sebentar saja?," tanya Ichigo singkat sambil tersenyum. Hanatarou yang sangat paham maksud Ichigo langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" _Hai_ , Kurosaki-sama. Permisi, saya mohon diri," ucap Hanatarou sopan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Ichigo.

Setelah kepergian Hanatarou, Ichigo segera menutup pintu kamar Rukia dengan hati-hati. Ia lalu menuju ke ranjang tempat Rukia berbaring. Ia berlutut di samping ranjang Rukia, menyejajarkan wajah tampannya dengan wajah manis seputih porselen putrinya itu.

'Mungkin tadi dia hanya mengigau,' batin Ichigo senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

Ichigo mengamati wajah damai seseorang yang dulu merupakan calon istrinya. Pandangannya berubah sendu ketika mengingat masa-masa sulit penuh pertaruhan yang pernah dilaluinya bersama gadisnya ini. Hubungan mereka selalu berjalan dengan sewajarnya dan baik-baik saja meskipun sering diwarnai perdebatan antar keduanya. Hingga peristiwa tak menyenangkan terjadi, tepat seminggu sebelum hari pernikahan mereka, satu tahun yang lalu. Ia merindukannya, ia merindukan saat di mana mereka masih berbagi kasih sayang. Dahulu.

Perlahan, raut wajah Rukia berubah dan perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Ichigo Kurosaki di hadapannya. Cukup dekat hingga Rukia dapat mencium aroma khas laki-laki bersurai langit senja itu. Rukia hafal betul jika ia sedang berada di kamarnya, terlihat dari langit-langit yang terlihat oleh matanya. Yang tidak ia pahami adalah, mengapa Ichigo di sini?

Rukia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, namun terhalang oleh tubuh tegap Ichigo. Meskipun Rukia adalah seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang kuat, entah kenapa ia malah gelisah jika harus berhadapan sedekat ini dengan Ichigo. Untuk mengurangi kegelisahannya, Rukia segera bangun dari tidur sambil memijit kening sebelah kanannya yang terasa pusing. Ichigo hanya diam dan bangkit berdiri lalu membantu Sang Putri-nya itu meyandarkan punggungnya di tepian atas ranjang.

" _Arigatou_ , Kurosa-.."

"Panggil aku Ichigo, Rukia," Ichigo memotong kata-kata Rukia dengan cepat. Hal ini membuat Rukia sedikit terkejut, namun ia segera menguasai dirinya dan menampakkan raut wajah dinginnnya. Raut wajah yang selama ini ia tunjukkan untuk mengelabui perasaannya, raut yang telah membantunya menyembunyikan semua rasa pedih yang disimpannya selama ini.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak bisa melakukannya Kurosaki-san," jawab Rukia atas pernyataan dari Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Kau masih membenciku atas kejadian setahun yang lalu?" tanya Sang Kurosaki denga wajah yang kini benar-benar menunjukkan kesedihan. Sekarang ia duduk di atas ranjang, mengahadap gadisnya. "Kau tahu Rukia... Semua kejadian setahun lalu berada di luar kuasaku. Aku-..."

"Saya tidak membutuhkan penjelasan Anda, Kurosaki-san," potong Rukia. "Saya sudah tak ingin mengungkit masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu," tambahnya dengan nada yang dingin, ciri khas Keluarga Kuchiki.

Suasana di antara mereka berubah menjadi canggung. Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang juru bicara kepolisian, yang terkenal sebagai seorang yang pandai bermain kata-kata tidak dapat berkutik di hadapan gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Kata-kata yang pada awalnya telah tersusun rapi di dalam otaknya hilang begitu saja setelah mendengar penolakan dari mulut Rukia.

"Permisi, Kurosaki-san. Saya harus ke kamar mandi," kalimat singkat yang Rukia lontarkan sukses membuat kecangungan diantara mereka mencair.

"Hmm.. Oh iya, silakan," Ichigo beranjak dari duduknya dan mempersilahkan Rukia bangun dari ranjangnya. Ia sadar jika Rukia harus mandi, berganti baju, dan melepaskan revolver yang sedari tadi ada di kedua pahanya. Ia mengamati punggung Rukia yang perlahan menjauh. "Aku akan menunggumu di sini," ucapnya kemudian.

Rukia hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kata Ichigo. Ia sangat paham bahwa laki-laki yang pernah menjadi calon suaminya itu tidak akan pernah merubah pendiriannya. Ia masih keras kepala seperti dulu. Ichigo tidak akan pernah menyerah hingga ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Rukia yang mengingat kembali kebersamaannya dengan laki-laki orange itu perlahan merasakan sakit yang sangat di hatinya. Andai saja tragedi itu tidak terjadi, mungkin sekarang ia telah menjadi Nyonya Kurosaki dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya saat ini. Andai saja saat itu ada pilihan lain yang dapat dijalani, mungkin ia tidak akan masuk dalam pekerjaan yang menuntutnya memegang senjatanya setiap hari.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Rukia kembali dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan baju tidurnya. Revolver yang tadi ia gunakan juga telah dilepaskan. Rukia meletakkan dua benda kesayangannya itu di laci meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu perlahan menghampiri Ichigo yang masih setia menunggunya dengan duduk di sofa empuk yang ada di kamarnya.

"Anda sudah bisa pulang, Kurosaki-san," ucap Rukia pada Ichigo yang kini telah ada di hadapannya. Bukan mengusir, hanya saja Rukia tidak ingin Ichigo pulang terlalu malam. Ini saja sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sebelum kau terlelap. Tidurlah, Rukia." Jawab Ichigo menganggapi perkataan Rukia.

"Tapi Anda harus segera pulang, Kurosaki-san. Keluarga Anda sedang menunggu di rumah," bujuk Rukia dengan wajah serius, berharap dapat meyakinkan Ichigo untuk segera pulang.

"Aku akan pulang jika kau benar-benar sudah tidur," ucap Ichigo tak kalah serius.

"Tapi-.."

"Aku janji," Ichigo memotong kata-kata Rukia

"Baiklah. Saya sudah mengingatkan Anda," ucap Rukia seraya berbalik menuju ranjangnya. Ia membenahi posisinya dan bersiap tidur. Sebenarnya ia merasa kurang nyaman jika harus berdekatan dengan Ichigo. Ia trauma. Namun bagaimanapun ia harus tetap menghormati dan menghargai semua usaha laki-laki bersurai jingga itu. Awalnya Rukia memang sulit terlelap, hingga akhirnya kelelahannya seharian ini tanpa sadar membuatnya tertidur.

Ichigo yang sedari tadi diam saja di sofa kamar Rukia, kini beranjak bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri ranjang. Entah kenapa ia betah berlama-lama memandangi wajah manis gadisnya itu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia seperti itu ditemani wajah damai 'mantan' calon istrinya.

" _Oyasuminasai_ , Rukia..." guman Ichigo. Ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang ada di kening Rukia, lalu mengecupnya singkat.

Kecupan singkat yang benar-benar Ichigo butuhkan pada gadis mungil di hadapannya yang sangat ingin ia rengkuh dalam pelukan.

Kecupan yang hangat dan menenangkan.

Kecupan yang penuh dengan perasaan meskipun tak terbalaskan.

Kecupan yang dulunya pernah bersambut, hingga suatu kewajiban membuat perasaan mereka yang nyaris tersampaikan menjadi sebuah impian yang kini terpatahkan.

.

~Chapter 1 End~

* * *

 **Note:**

 **(1)** Anata ga saisho o ketsujō, Love : "Aku merindukan dirimu yang dulu, Sayang"

Cerita intinya baru saja di mulai. masih banyak rahasia mengenai pekerjaan Rukia, masa lalu IchiRuki, tragedi setahun yang lalu, dll.

 **Mind to Review? :)**


End file.
